Como No
by DanyNakatsukasa
Summary: Maka llega al departamento que comparte con su novio Soul, y al llegar este esta con otra mujer... "Solo antes de irme, te quiero dar mi ultimo regalo" "Como no, como no, para mis ojos no hay otra mujer" "Dijiste que sin mi te morirías, explícame porque sigues aquí" "Aquí tus palabras no tienen mas valor" "Maka te amo..." "Como no"


**_Como no_**

Estaba caminando hacia mi departamento que compartía con mi novio Soul, me había retrasado y no me pude venir con él porque el idiota de mi padre Spirit me dijo que Shinigami-sama quería hablar conmigo y le dije a Soul que se fuera sin mí.

Bueno me presento, mi nombre es Maka Albarn, soy de cabello rubio ceniza, piel pálida y ojos color jade, no soy muy desarrollada pero según mis amigos muy hermosa, tengo 17 años de edad, Mis padres son Spirit y Kami Albarn, mi novio se llamas Soul "Eater" Evans, él tiene 18 años, vivo en Death City, estudio en Shibbusen. Mis amigo Son Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Liz y Pathy Thompson, Chrona Makenshi, Black Star, Death The Kid, Ragnarock Makenshi y por ultimo Hero.

Black Star es el novio de Tsubaki, al igual que Kid es el novio de Chrona, Hero de Pathy y Ragnarock de Liz

Iba caminando tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegue al departamento y entre, lo que vi me dejo sorprendida.

Soul y una chica de cabello rosa corto y unos ojos color verde se estaban besando un tanto ¿apasionado?, cerré la puerta de un portazo y los dos se sobresaltaron, Soul me miro sorprendido y arrepentido y la chica me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡ME VOY A LA MIERDA DE ESTE DEPARTAMENTO!- Grite, pero no llore, no le daría el gusto de llorar, no le daría ninguna lágrima.

-M-ma-Maka n-no es lo q-que pa-pa-rece- me dijo Soul, apartándose de la chica.-Kim sería mejor que te fueras- le dijo Soul a esa tal kim.

-Pero Soul, recién esto está comenzando- Dijo Kim acercándose a Soul y depositándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-No se preocupen, Kim quédate porque la que se va de aquí soy yo-dije dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación.

-NO, Kim se va- Dijo Soul, tomando a Kim del brazo y tirándola -literalmente- hacia afuera, después de dejar a Kim afuera y se dirigió hacia mi tomándome del brazo, a lo que yo lo aparte rápidamente de un manotazo.-Maka, por favor, perdóname.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Soul, antes de irme, te quiero dar un último regalo.- le dije a Soul, el me miro y asintió. Me dirigí a la habitación y busque mi guitarra, y nuevamente me fui a la sala. Me senté en el sofá y toque algunos acordes.- Uno, dos, tres-.

Abran los telones, la función comenzó…

_Dijiste que por siempre me querrías  
Que la luna, las estrellas me darías  
La lista de promesas, fantasías  
Las cosas que te hace decir el corazón_

Recordé lo que me prometía. **_Puras Mentiras._**

_Como no, como no, como no  
Para mis ojos no hay otra mujer  
Como no, como no, como no  
Amor yo nunca te lastimare  
Sin ti yo, sin ti yo, sin ti yo  
Qué fácil es decir  
Jurabas que sin mi te morirías  
Explícame porque sigues aquí_

Sentí lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos. **_El No Te Ama._**

_Dijiste que mi héroe tu serias  
Que en las buenas o en las malas estarías  
Que lo nuestro con el tiempo crecería  
Las cosas que te hace decir el corazón_

Una traviesa lágrima se me escapo y Soul me miraba sorprendido, quiso acercarse a mí pero yo no se lo permití poniendo mi mano al frente a él. **_Te Utiliza._**

_Como no, como no, como no  
Para mis ojos no hay otra mujer  
Como no, como no, como no  
Amor yo nunca te lastimare  
Sin ti yo, sin ti yo, sin ti yo  
Qué fácil es decir  
Jurabas que sin mi te morirías  
Explícame porque sigues aquí_

Soul cayó al suelo de rodillas y me miraba arrepentido, pero hoy no, hoy seria fuerte y no caería de nuevo. **_Se Rio En Tu Cara._**

_Aquí tus palabras ya no tienen más valor  
Espero que aprendas tu lección  
Amarra tu lengua y ponle pies al corazón  
Ya no pido ocho mil promesas, solo un poco de amor_

A Soul se le escapo una lagrima, sentí mi corazón encogerse, pero no hice nada. **_Te Engaña._**

_Como no, como no, como no  
Para mis ojos no hay otra mujer  
Como no, como no, como no  
Amor yo nunca te lastimare  
Sin ti yo, sin ti yo, sin ti yo  
Qué fácil es decir  
Jurabas que sin mi te morirías  
Explícame porque, jurabas que sin mi te morirías  
Explícame porque sigues aquí_

Finalicé, dirigí mi mirada hacia Soul y lo único que pronuncio fue_

-Maka, desde cuando sabias…-

-que me engañabas con las primeras que se te cruzaba – dije interrumpiéndolo, el solo me miro y asintió- Ja, exactamente 2 meses después de nuestro noviazgo, tambien todos nuestros amigos me decían, pero yo quise hacer caso a el dicho "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente", pero un día te fui a buscar a tu salón y estabas con Blair besándote, y desde ahí que escribí esta canción, yo ni quise hacer ni decir nada, solo me decía, no me equivoco, me mentía a mí misma que tu cambiarias, pero todo era igual, con Blair, Jaqueline, Kim, Alice y muchas más, siempre hacías lo miso, y me sorprende que no te hayas besado con Tsubaki, Liz, Pathy, Chrona, y hoy era la ocasión justa para cantarla- termine con una calma extraña y Soul solo me miraba con los ojos abiertos, así que continúe- te preguntaras por qué no te dije nada y seguí contigo, bueno seguramente será porque era por amor o no se.- finalice.

-Maka, no quiero que termines conmigo-me suplico- por favor, sé que soy de todos menos un hombre y no te merezco, pero no te vallas de mi lado.-termino mirándome suplicante.

-Evans… desde ahora no somos nada, tú no me conoces, yo no te conozco-lo mire y el me miraba sorprendido, pensando que yo caería de nuevo a sus pies- ve el lado positivo, podrás traer a todas las zorras que quieras, ya no las tendrás que esconder- finalicé.

Me dirigí a mi habitación a ordenar mis cosas y guardarlas en mi maleta, cuando Salí Soul seguía en la misma posición.

-Maka, antes que te vayas te quiero decir que te amo- me dijo sorprendiéndome.

-_Como no_- le dije cerrando la puerta y marchándome.

* * *

Holo :3 La Canción No Me Pertenece Es Del Grupo Jesse & Joy :3 Y A Mi Me Gusto Para Un Fic :D Lo Admito Soy Songfinista (?) No Se Que Significa Eso... Pero Me Gustan Los Song Fics 3

¿Les Gusto O No?

¿Review?


End file.
